This invention relates to a waterproof structure for a switch, and more particularly to a waterproof structure of an automobile switch for a power window or the like.
Conventionally, this type of switch is constructed by combining an operating member with a lever which projects from an opening at the top of a casing to form a seesaw type switch. The waterproof structure of such a switch is formed by covering it with an elastic material such as rubber to seal the opening in the casing, or by entirely covering the switch with a waterproof sheet.
However, this conventional waterproof structure is difficult to install, and high in cost. Further, the operating force for operating the switch is undesirably large by this technique because the elastic material must be plied to operate the switch.